Remember Me
by ScotlanXX
Summary: Rated T for minor Language. "I just wanted to feel useful, but I couldn’t come to terms with what has happened over the past two years…it’s become an adventure. One I was beginning to believe…has gone way over my head.."
1. Part I

**"Remember me"**

**Part I**

I remember walking down the driveway, the long winding driveway that led to the main dirt road. My face was flushed because it was hot out and I had just left the cabin in the mountains with my friends because I got in an argument with one of them. I could feel the heat in my cheeks, the sweat lingering over the palms of my clenched fists. I was outraged…hurt…shocked at the pressure in my stomach from the adrenaline. I quickly stumbled over to a birch tree and hunched over as I felt the acids in my stomach ascend out of my torso. I coughed. The burning of the sensitive inner flesh of my esophagus was causing me to wince.

"I hate this…" I croaked softly, to no one. I just wanted to feel useful, but I couldn't come to terms with what has happened over the past two years…it's become an adventure. One I was beginning to believe…has gone way over my head. I let out a long, exasperated breath as I slumped back into another nearby tree, and leaned my head over my arms that were now resting above my arched knees. Slowly, I began to think back on the past two years of my life.

**--Pagebreak, Embrace it, fear it--**

"_Happy birthday." I looked up to see a pair of white thick lines flashing in front of my face and I had to shut my eyes and rub them as I sat up, blinking away the drowsiness from just waking. I let out a yawn and refocused my gaze on the subject of my curiosity. MY brow furrowed as I began to take in the now clearing visual. _

"_Are those tickets?"_

"_Yep."_

_At first, I thought maybe they were concert tickets, but as I began to read the print my eyes began to widen. "Plane tickets?" I admit, at first I was completely confused at why there were plane tickets dangling in my now flushed face, but then my heart began to pound in my chest with anticipation and the overwhelming feeling of anxiety hit my stomach. They were tickets to Ohio. _

"_I... don't understand…" I had only one reason running through my mind right now that I would have, two, plane tickets to Ohio._

_**Emily…**_

"_You said, you've been dying to see your friends from Oregon, I was just…thinking maybe…you could go… your nineteen now. I know I never really understood why you considered these two more of your best friends than anyone else around here…but your life has changed so drastically well, and I noticed it was because of them. So, I think it's time, that you take a break from life, and take this trip…"_

"_Oh, daddy…" I took the tickets from his hand slowly and took in a deep breath before getting up and hugging him tightly. "Thank you, for everything."_

"_Please, take care of yourself, okay?" I could only nod, feeling overwhelming joy and I quickly grabbed my suitcase as he left my room, and began to toss some things into it. I knew he wasn't coming with me, he hated to fly as it was, same as me…one in the same. However, there was one other person who the ticket would go to. I knew, because its destination departure was different from the one I knew was mine.. I sighed contently, walking over to my cell phone and clicking my speed dial #3. _

"_Hello?"_

"_Aileen."_

"_Oh, hey Nikki, happy birthday, I was totally going to call you in a few more hours…I was just…currently sleeping." I noted her yawning into the phone and it chain-reacted a yawn from myself._

"_Thanks, hey, pack your bags, I'm sending you a ticket with priority express mail, it should get there tomorrow."_

"_Wait…what about sending me a ticket?"_

"_My father got us two plane tickets, I'm sending yours in two hours when the post office opens."_

"_To where?"_

"_Ohio…we're going to Ohio."_

_It was like she finally understood, because the change in her tone seemed to be more awake, alert, and excited. "When do we leave?"_

"_Tuesday."_

"_All right! Now that I'm awake I gotta go freak out and take a shower, I'll call you later."_

"_Sure!" I smiled, happy as we hung up and I ran to the bathroom, taking my own shower. It was hardly a bareble wait as the minutes, hours, everything to the point of the flight to Ohio lead up to. I could not manage my anxientated excitment as I sat ruthlessly on the plane. The flight would make a stop around Michigan or something, I forget but I was out of my seat before anyone else as the plane pulled into the airport. I flew down that terminal with my carry-on bag, quickly trying to find the next plane I was supposed to board. That's when I felt myself going into overdrive. My hand flew in front of me as I showed the ticket and boarded the flight that should take me straight to Ohio. The anticipation running though my veins as I moved to find my seat._

_"Nikki!" I was thrown off guard when I saw her. Aileen sitting in the seat next to the one I was supposed to be vacating. I couldn't hold back the suprised look that shot across my face as I stood before her. "Are you okay?"_

_I nodded quickly and sat down, giving her a hug and smiling. "I can't believe your on this flight!"_

_"We're both going to Ohio remember?"_

_"Oh yeah...sorry i've been in overdrive, i'm so excited..." I breathed into my smile. _

_"Me too...gosh...19...and yet i'm still the second oldest..." She laughed. "Gosh I feel young."_

_"Your 18, not 6." I rolled my eyes and chuckled. "Weirdo."_

_"Look whose talking..."_

**--Pagebreak...uh...why?...idk why...STOP PESTERING ME! ((cries))--**

That's how it went, for the next hour or so.

We caught up, talked each others ears off, and we visited Emilys college.

That day was simple, the first start of an embracing future none of us knew was coming.


	2. Part II

"**Remember Me"**

**Part II  
**

* * *

My legs began to carry me onward towards the forest as I embraced my old self, trying to maintain my balance. I had changed a lot since my 19th birthday. Now, it was the day of my 21st, and I couldn't help but wonder when fate decides to change my course through my future.

Emily.

Aileen.

The boys…

That was probably the major change. The boys…

**_--It's a station, Idedntification...nope just a break in the page--_**

"_Where is this place again?"_

"_Nikki, can you please just let the surprise, be a surprise?" Aileen sighed with aggravation. Her and Emily were taking me somewhere and I was just really irritable because I couldn't let the fact that the two girls and myself had transferred our lives to New York, the one place I didn't believe I could live in long. Crowds, traffic…oh god this place was a nightmare. We came upon an old theatre and recording studio around the corner from the local coffee shop by our apartment; white grained paint, which really could use some new paint, and tinted windows._

"_Come on." Aileen dragged me into the studio and I kept my eyes open, examining my surroundings as we entered. _

"_It's a studio…"_

"_Yes, it is, and we are going to record ourselves."_

"_Gigga what?" I raised my brow to that._

"_We are going …to record…ourselves." She repeated slower which earned her a mild glare._

"_I __**heard **__you, the first time."_

"_Then stop asking questions and start singing." Emily said as she pushed the record button, I sat down in front of one of the mic's and we began singing random songs like in the past._

"…_No, I don't care, this place looks like a dump…" We stopped at a male voice from the front room and we exchanged confused and curious glances._

"_Oh my god, Joe, it's just a studio, not the slums."_

"_Your point?"_

"_Did he just say Joe?" I asked slightly in shock._

"_Yeah…" Emily nodded._

"_Shut up, the both of you…oh, sorry we didn't know anyone was here."_

"_Tell me, three pop stars didn't just interrupted us." I grumbled. The Jonas brothers were in the studio now…shit man…_

"_Um, if I did, I would be lying." Emily replied._

"_Hi…we're-"_

"_The Jonas Brothers, we know." The three of us said in unison._

_**--Yeah, i know, Pagebreak...it's stalking you--**_

Yeah, that was one big day. Ever since we've been in touch with those boys. Emily and I watched as Aileen and Nick became really close. I admit, all the boys have grown up…so much. Now, the boys don't record any more albums, but in their 'retirement' time they hang out with us. We've spent just as much time with each other as a mother does with her newborn baby. That really is saying a lot.

"Nik?" My eyes turned towards the forest entrance, I could hear my name being called but I didn't care.

"Nikki, please answer me, I'll find you anyway!"

"Go away." I called. I didn't want anyone bothering me; damn…I should have kept my mouth shut. It wasn't long, maybe a majority of seconds before the nearby fallen leaves and twigs began to crunch and snap under pressure of feet.

"Nik, what happened?" Joe… damn. I had forgotten he had been out with Jake fishing by the lake. Well, more like throwing rocks at the water because the fish 'hated' them. They never could seem to get anything more than one catch.

"Nothing, I just needed air." I lied.

"Doesn't sound like nothing." He said as he sat down in front of me. "Look, I heard about you and Aileen getting into a fight."

"Nick didn't cheat on her with me!" I snapped. "I'm not trying to steal Nick from her, I know I used to have a celeb crush on him years ago, but he's just a friend, that's all."

"So, you don't like him anymore then?"

"As a friend, yes, as a brother, yes, as anything else, entirely a big N.O." I sighed. This was how it was; ever since JB stopped performing Miley's career has upped, and the media's been talking about her and Nick being a celeb couple again. It made Aileen mad after a while when the press started following us all around. She was his girlfriend, no one else. Even I stood up for that, but she walks in on me hugging Nick as a thank your for his supportive talk, and she flips out on me. I know she's just under a lot of stress lately, but it still hurt. Ever since, the media trips, and the stress and shit with all of us, Kevin has been taking care of us, he and I were closer than myself and the other boys, but when Joe was attacked by a few people and the press outside the apartments last year, I began spending most of my time with him. Kevin and Emily are working on a relationship, and Joe and me are working on opening up to each other. It was easier now a day's though those walls still held firm.

"Nik, please talk to me…"

"I am."

"You know what I mean."

"I can't…handle all of this pressure. Non of can, its ripping us apart."

"And yet you can still kick ass…might I remind you you've now saved my ass numerous times?"

Hah…that was nothing.

"I owe you everything, Nikki." He placed a hand on my knee and gave it a squeeze. He did that a lot, because it was times like these I didn't push him away. I just let him comfort me, or me comfort him. He was kind of my best friend.

**_--Sorry...Bruiser stole the pagebreak--_**

"_Joseph!"_

"_Shit, the media." Joe began to run, as Kevin and I walked out of the coffee shop. I looked to my right and sure enough, the press was rushing towards us. Kevin and I took off jogging after Joe. If it wasn't for me wearing sneakers, I would never have been able to catch up to him before he got him by that van._

"_Joe stop! It's RED you can't cross!" Kevin yelled. Joe must have heard us because he had turned around five feet into the road to look at us then at the light and then, at the van rumbling toward him. I grabbed his sleeved arm and yanked him out of the street and onto the sidewalk angrily._

"_What, are you stupid?"_

"_You…saved my life." He still seemed shocked by the near-death experience._

"_Yeah, thanks to my proximity to your stupid ass." I clenched my jaw, a trademark from my father, and glared down at him. However it didn't faze him, he stood up and hugged me tightly._

"_Thank you."_

"_Sure, get off me." The menace was gone from my tone and was instead replaced my slight amusement._

"_I owe you, Nik."_


End file.
